THIS invention relates to electronic identification systems and more particularly to such systems including radio frequency (RF) transponders and associated readers, interrogators and verifiers therefor.
A system of the aforementioned kind is typically used to mark and identify products or goods, and would further include a plurality of encoder units for writing data into respective memory arrangements of the transponders. In use, a transponder is attached to a product item and the data written into the transponder may relate to the kind of product, the date of manufacture and/or any other data relating to the product. Normally the data is written into the memory arrangement at the source of the product, but in some applications additional data may be written into the memory arrangement at various points along a distribution chain. Of course the data written into the memory arrangement can at any stage be read with a verifier, interrogator or reader.
In some applications, security arrangements are required which would prevent unauthorized parties from attaching non-genuine transponders (purporting to store data encoded by an authorised encoder) to grey or infringing goods, thereby facilitating passing the grey goods off as genuine goods.